legends_fragmented_realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Goblin
Overview Goblins are a race living on the edge of extinction. In the worlds where they have not been fully eradicated as pests and violent upstarts, they live hand to mouth. In small groups, or massive tribes, relegated to sewers, warrens beneath inhabited caves, and tucked away hidey holes of abandoned districts. Generally violent creatures, their craftiness and cunning is not to be underestimated. Goblins are extremely resourceful, and are well suited to their harsh environment. Small, dusky skinned creatures ranging from green to purple to black, Goblins are inherently greedy, shrewd, and poised to make the best of everything they can. Goblins are known to tinker with minor mechanics, and their natural inclination for resourcefulness makes them excellent trapsmasters. Due to their stature, nature, and general temperament, goblins are born thieves. Their manual dexterity allows them to be almost ghostly pickpockets, and it's a fair assumption that if something important goes missing in a crowd, you'd be well pressed to find it in the Goblin Market. The above being said, some Goblins have put their skills to use as excellent tradesman, becoming magitech mechanics, surveyors, trackers and trapsmasters for hunting and scouting parties, and with their acumen for business, the most legitimate of them become bankers. Goblin cunning is not limited in those circles, and many highly accomplished alchemists are 3 and a half foot tall, with green skin. There's a legend told in many parallel skeins, that a Goblin bank is the deadliest place in the world to leave your funds. They're also rumored to be damn near impenetrable. Statistics Goblins possess incredible manual dexterity and a nose for profit. They often turn their efforts towards improving their lot in life, and while family is somewhat important to them, familial piety is by no means a virtue. The Goblins also have a preternatural luck for finding things that are 'lost.' Either truly lost or simply...misplaced. Due to their sharp hearing, excellent vision in the dark and sharp, cunning minds, they make excellent spies, couriers and informants. Advantages Small size advantage gives Goblins the advantage in their natural environment, while their light weight and agile frames make them difficult to engage in combat. Sharp vision, even in the dark, and sharp hearing make them excellent scouts, and in dark areas, their services as scouts and guides are invaluable. Disadvantages Their size often proves to be a disadvantage, as armor and weapons have to be tailor made for their small size, and they cannot be simple bruisers like the larger races. they are not frail, but it is difficult for them to engage larger foes without the use of serious cunning. Loud noises and bright lights are extremely disorienting for Goblins, and sources of exceptionally loud noise or bright light can very easily cost them protracted use of these senses. Presence in the Shatterstorms Goblin society's, throughout the skeins of the multiverse, live just beneath the heels of civilized society. Like a symbiote in some worlds, and like a parasite in many others. Living beneath Arcane human cities, or down deep in the warrens beneath a Dwarven Mountainhome, the runoff from these societies often mixed with Goblin alchemy. Products of these experiments, automatons fueled by arcane detritus, concoctions that could rip asunder anything their path. Over a million worlds, the impractical competence of the Goblins and their strange science began to chafe at the edge of the real. And when the Shatterstorms burst through the edges, from between the worlds, the Goblins were not spared. Dragged part and parcel from their warrens into the shrieking maelstrom, Goblins entered the Realm. Category:Character Options Category:Races